Vantage Point
by KKool
Summary: The reactions and feelings of different people present  and some of those not present  at Bill and Fleur's wedding as they hear Kingsley's message. Now up- Ginny. Review and tell me who's POV you want next. Not doing Harry's since that's already done!
1. Prologue

It had been a wedding they were all anticipating.

It was going to be a wedding they would never forget.

* * *

First chapter up. Please review! And tell me who's POV you want the next chapter from. If possible, I will do it :D


	2. Percy

I stand 50 feet from the marquee trying to sum up the courage to keep walking. A marathon runner struggling to finish that last lap in a 5 mile race might understand how I feel. I want nothing more than to run that last lap and hug my soon to be sister-in-law. To tease my brother mercilessly about his upcoming nuptial. But it is no use. I can't go back. Ever again. They will never accept me back and I can't stand to see the rejection in their eyes.

The bride's walking down the aisle. She's marrying a Weasley, my elder brother at that, but I have never met her. Maybe I never will. I can see Ginny now, walking behind her. She is so beautiful. How did she grow up so quickly? Have I really been away that long? I still see the sweet, innocent little girl begging me to tell her about the Sorting. In a fit of twin inspired mischievousness I had told her that all students are sorted on their tap dancing abilities. She believed me and Mother never did understand why, what appeared to be, our ghoul took to hammering nails in the walls. I can see her now, sobbing brokenly in to her handkerchief and clutching Dad tightly. There is Fred cracking a joke and George and Ron laughing boisterously.

I finally garner the courage to look up at the marquee. I can see Bill and Charlie standing together. The scars on Bill's face seem to stretch like elastic as he burst into one of the widest smiles I've ever seen. I feel the tears brimming behind my half closed eyes and watch them struggle to spill out. It isn't just the fact one of our _Lost Boys _has finally grown up. Or that the war might steal this precious moment from us forever. It is because, despite all that, I can see my entire family standing up and looking at the couple with the expression of purest joy on their faces. The ceremony is over and Fleur is officially a Weasley now. The sunlight dilly-dallies before leaving as do I. There is nothing left to see here, yet I am loath to leave.

It is as I am about to Dissapparate that the lynx comes. It is a shining white light, the universal harbinger of doom. I can feel the fear emanating of all the guests as Kingsley delivered his message. I understand it well. The panic and despair that attacks you as your safe and warm bubble is broken. The confusion, the weakening knees, the dizzy spell… I have to do something but I don't know what I can do. We are separated by more than an impermeable wall of spells. Even if I manage to bypass all the hateful lies and the shouted words, I've never been an amazing duelist or very good at defensive spells. I am useless. I watch as Dad, Lupin, Tonks, Bill and Charlie go about casting protective spells. I watch as Mom gets the rest of the family back into the house. I keep watching as anxious guest apparate to safety.

And then I turn and run. Run like the coward I am. More afraid of my father's harsh words than a Death Eater's killing curse.


	3. Bill

Disclaimer: Yeah! Like I really own Harry Potter...

* * *

Bill

I look into her pale, blue eyes and think back to the time I first saw them.

Beyond the short glimpse I had had of her during the Triwizard Tornament, I had barely known she existed. That was before she walked through the tall, golden doors of Gringotts. I first noticed Jake, another curse breaker, drooling over something walking in and the goblins irritated by his lack of manners. And then I caught sight of her.

It was like the warm sunlight after an unbearably long and dark tunnel. Like a cold drink after a hard day's work. I had seen plenty of Veela before, an unexpected perk to all the travelling, but never had any of them affected me like she did. "She'll never go for me" I had thought to myself, the painful realization stabbing me in the heart. For the first time in my entire life did I regret my poverty, my blood traitor status and my own average looks.

I smile a little at those, now, amusing recollections as I continue to gaze into those deep blue mirrors. Because I had tried. And she had gone for me. And now she was standing in front of me, ecstatic at the fact that, in a short while, we would be bond together for all eternity. I can barely hear the Minister's words as he stumbles through the ceremony. It is only when he reaches the end does the reality of this moment begin to sink in.

Do you, William Arthur, take Fleur Isabelle to be your lawfully wedded wife?

"I do" I say, with more confidence in those two words than I have ever had in anything throughout my previous existence. I wait, those seconds seeming like an eternity, for her to repeat those magic words back to me. As she says the words back to me a shower of stars fall over our heads and remain intertwined through her hair. I can hear the applause from the audience and what sounds like Fred and George whistling but I am too preoccupied with the fireworks erupting inside of me to care. What could ever spoil this perfect moment?

I was to learn that answer in a few hours.

I was dancing with Fleur, only the second time we'd been alone since our marriage. Her head was on my shoulder and the two of us were lost to the world. So lost, that we didn't in fact register Kingsley's patronus when it landed in front of us. It was everyone else's excited murmurs that first alerted us to the presence of our ethereal messenger. I knew what was happening even before the lynx opened its mouth, allowing Kingsley's deep voice to resonate through the dance floor. And yet it wouldn't sink in. It was my wedding for God's sake! Surely nothing as trite yet belligerent as a war could ruin this day for me? Then the girl in my arms gave a soft moan and all else lay forgotten. I was brought back to the moment with a jolt and my only remaining conscious thought was to get her to safety.

"Go Fleur! Help Mum get everyone inside the Burrow where it's safe. And then stay there!" I yelled at her as I ran to where Lupin and Tonks were casting protective spells. I could see Harry and Hermione from the corner of my eye, looking for something desperately. But pausing to make polite enquiries was no longer an available option. Did I see it then? The violent repercussions of the war… The tragedies that would pave the way to a then unforeseeable conclusion… No. But the pieces of my family, of everyone's family, of the entire wizarding society were falling apart. And all I could feel was relief that Mum had convinced me to buy the expensive, non-flammable curtains for the canopy.

* * *

Well... Did it! Should the next ch be Fred or Fleur or Ginny? Review and tell me :D


	4. Ginny

A/N : Hey guys! As requested - here's Ginny! I'm not really happy with this ch - so I may edit it later.. But tell me if you think that's unnecessary. It'll make my day!

A/N 2: Sorry for the long update but I couldn't figure out how to update with fanfic acting crazy! Thanks to ginnyrules27 for telling me how :)

Disclaimer: Do we really need to go through with this again? Of course I don't own Harry Potter!

* * *

Ginny

I open my eyes. There's someone standing in front of me but I don't recognize her. She's dressed in a gorgeous golden gown that seems to fit her just perfectly. Her red hair seems to cascades down her back but remains perfectly clipped in place. The shoes go perfectly with the dress. All perfect. But it's not this stranger's perfect attire that catches my attention. It's her eyes. Hard, mature and full of tears. The look surprises me. I had rarely seen it on someone so young, except perhaps Harry. I blink in surprise and reach out to touch the stranger's face – to hug her, to comfort her. And my surprise turns to shock as she does exactly the same.

It's me. I'm the stranger in the glass. It takes me a minute to reconcile myself to this foreign idea. Another to compose myself before Mum or Fleur walked in to see if I was ready. I turn my head to look out of the window, out onto the meadow. I can see them all there – ready to welcome the incoming guests. Hermione – looking gorgeous, Ron – looking at Hermione. Fred and George must be cracking a joke because they all seemed to be laughing. He was there too, looking most uncomfortable in his new appearance, but with the air never wanting to be anyplace else. I sigh in defeat. I've spent days trying to avoid him but it's impossible for me to keep my mind off him.

Mum calls and I leave, a small smile forming on my lips. Bill's marriage is the only thing that cheers me up these days. Even Fleur is beginning to grown on me! She's standing at the bottom of the stairs and as I first catch sight of her I feel a stab of jealousy. She looks beautiful, even wearing just a simple white gown, and it feels like she's glowing. Like she has all the happiness in the world and everything else – the deaths, the war, Voldermort - are all just little bumps on the road. And a bit of me wants to hold onto that idea. Who cares what happens tomorrow when we have today? Bright, beautiful and full of love! As I watch the minister start the ceremony with a long winded speech about Fleur and Bill I can't help but glance at Harry. Aunt Muriel seems to have said something about me that annoyed him so I grin, trying desperately to convey the intensity of my feelings through a single smile.

...

"You really miss him don't you?" someone asked, startling me out of my daydream. It took me a second to remember where I am and who I am dancing with.

"I do Lee. I know it's for the better but… but I just wish there was another way" I confide in him.

"You need to let him do what he has to do Gin. You're going to have enough in your plate in Hogwarts this year, what with Dumbledore gone and Voldermort rising. Maybe if you're lucky you could even take Fred and George's place as chief prankster."

"If I'm lucky? I'm way at better pranking then them!" I exclaim in mock indignation.

The bickering continues but it made me feel better. Like my brothers Lee knew how to cheer me up even when I'm in my blackest moods.

The rest of the day passes in a blur of motion. I dance; I sing and take part in the general merriment without an inkling of what was to occur next. And yet when the lynx landed in the middle of the marquee to give its message I am not the least bit surprised. It is as if I knew that so much happiness cannot go unchecked for so long. Harry, Hermione and Ron are already preparing to leave. I see them, as they clutch hands and apparate away. A small part of me wants to leave all I'm doing, run up to him and stop him from leaving. But I know how pointless it would be. He would have been gone by tomorrow anyway – the wedding was the only reason he stayed. Let's be honest! Nothing I said would have kept him here anyway. He always seemed to be like a fleeting dream, like I would wake up one day and he would be gone – off to save the world and fight the baddies.

* * *

Hmm.. not that happy with this chapter... Tell me how it was! I won't update until you do :P

If you do review though... I should update again in a week. It'll probably be Fleur or Fred next :)


End file.
